District Twelve High School
by awesomebluness
Summary: The Hunger Games ended last year, the year that Madge Undersee won the Hunger Games. This year, Katniss will experience 10th grade, driving, dealing with a PTSD friend, a new boy, and her mom's suicide scare. (Updated Summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**/Derp. This is a new story because I will not be continuing my SYOT. I kind of hate it now. xD Sorry if you liked it though. Any who, this is a story about Katniss Everdeen's life in high school(Yes, I know, there are thousands of these stories out there, I just love the idea so much I want to snuggle it and coat it in butter.) So basically, Peeta Mellark is a new student, Katniss' best friends are Gale, Finnick, and Johanna because they are my favorite characters. (Besides of course!) So yeah… There will be some ClovexCato and KatnissxFinnick and then FinnickxAnnie derp hurp. ENOUGH MUMBLEING BY GEORGE! Enjoy ;)~ \**

Katniss POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* my alarm clock buzzed and that's when it finally hit me. Today was my first day as a junior. I sighed and hit the OFF button on the clock. I hopped out of my bed, drew the red velvet covers and jumped into my shower. I pulled out my braid and let the warm water run over my tough skin. I grabbed a strawberry scented body wash that my friend, Madge Undersee gave me. She is totally OBSESSED with strawberries, it's kind of crazy, but, I still love her. After conditioning my hair, I stepped out onto the cold tile floor and pulled my forest green towel around my body. I slid on my favorite undies and then put on a dark pink v-neck three quarter sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, paired with my beautiful brown hunting boots. I pulled my brown hair into a side braid opposite of my side bangs, which I teased a bit to help them swish. I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs to find Primrose looking up at me with her mouth wide open. "Little duck, stop staring!" I cried and she responded with, "But, Katniss, you're just so beautiful!" I blushed and thumped her on the head. "You too, Prim." She giggled and did my makeup, and it actually looked pretty good! She put pink blush on my cheeks, forest green eye shadow on my lids, black eyeliner and mascara on me. "Thanks." I say right when my mom walks down the stairs. "Okay, first to the middle school for Prim's first day of 7th grade, and then to the high school for Katniss' first day of 10th grade!" "No it's okay mom, Finnick is giving me ride today." "Okay, just be safe!" As soon as she left my phone rang. "HELLO?" Finnick cried through the phone. "What Finnick? No need to be so loud!" I said. "Oh, sorry, I'm outside." I hung up and hopped into the front seat of his teal car. "OFF TO HIGH SCHOOL!" he yelled. "So, guess what!" he said using his mock gay guy voice. (NO OFFENCE TO GAY GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL!) I laughed and said, "Oh God, I'm scared to find out." He rolled his eyes and continued. "So, there's this new boy, named Peeta Mellark, and he's super cute." "Whoa Finnick, is there something you're not telling me?" I said in fake shock. "KATNISS EVERDEEN YOU HAD BETTER SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU WALK TO SCHOOL!" he screamed, then finished. "Any ways, his parents just bought the bakery near my house so we kind of bonded, and I'm like his only friend, and you two would make a wonderful couple!" I laughed and then said, "But Finny, we're dating! Why would you say that?" before he could answer, I hopped out of the car. I strutted over to my new locker and it popped open automatically. I look to my right and see Clove has the locker there, and I guess she's alright. And to my left, is this new kid. "Hello. My name is Katniss." I said happily. He turned and said, "Oh, uh, my name is Peeta Mellark" he said shyly. "Can I help you find any of your classes? Don't worry, I don't bite, and I'm best friends with Finnick!" I said he nodded his head and it turns out we have all of our classes together.

**Katniss' and Peeta's Schedule**

**Homeroom- Abernathy**

**Music-Cinna**

**Art-Portia**

**LUNCH**

**Math- Wiress**

**Science-Beetie**

**Study hall**

**Gym- Boggs**

**Peeta's POV**

After getting my schedule, I headed towards my new locker. So far, life here in 12 hasn't been so bad, I already have a few friends and no one hates me…. After I try my combo a few times, my locker finally opens, and I toss my books in there. I pulled out my phone and shot Finnick a quick text. "I'm locker 87, you?" what stopped me from sending it was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the most beautiful brown haired girl I had ever met. She was talking to me, but her beauty distracted me, and the only thing I caught was her taking me to all of my classes (and we had all of them together! SCORE) I sat in a chair in the back of the room, near the window, and Katniss took the seat next to me. Then I saw Finnick come in and instantly all of the girls gasped and sighed, but who could blame them? He was pretty gorgeous. "Peeta, Hey!" he called, and smiled, I waved and made small talk until a tall, muscular guy, with deep brown hair, olive skin and grey eyes came in. "Hey Catnip!" he called. Who's Catnip? I asked Finnick. He replied with, "Oh, that's Gale, Katniss' bestest friend ever. He calls her Catnip cause that's what her thought her name was when her first met her." "Oh, okay." Katniss sat on his lap and he started playing with her hair. Wait. WHAT? "Whoa…." I said. "Oh no, don't worry, they're not dating, their like brother and sister! HAHA" he was cracking up. He wiped a tear from his cheek and then said, "That would be weird, and I'm dating Katniss though." Oh god donut! "Wait, seriously?" He could hear the desperation in my voice. "Yes, one whole month." He said proudly.

**TIME FLASH TO LUNCH**

**Katniss' POV**

Yay! Lunch time! I ran to my locker, and waited for Peeta. He finally caught up and pulled out a brown paper bag, and I led him to the cafeteria. "Hey, I'll be right back, but have a seat, this is my table." He agreed and sat down. After getting my pizza, I sat across the table from him. "So, Finnick told me about you two." I giggled and said, "Yeah, he's so sweat and charming." Then he entered the room. His bronze hair reflected the light and made it look so shiny and soft. I sighed as Glimmer strutted her skinny ass over to him. "Hey Finnick!" she winked and Finny just turned and sat next to me. "Hey Kitty" "Hey Finny" he gave me a peck on the cheek and I saw Peeta staring. That's weird… "So Peeta, how has your day been so far?" I asked blushing. "Um, pretty good." "Ah." Was all I could say. Just then Cato walked over. "HEY PEETA!" he screamed. I seriously HATE Cato. He's such a jerk, and he's friends with Peeta? "Cato, please leave me alone, I told you I'm not giving you the math test answers!" Oh, that's why he's here. He kept making fun of Peeta saying something about a girl on fire…. "So who's your girlfriend Katniss?" He asked me, obviously assuming Peeta and I were together because we hadn't left each other's sides all day. "Listen Cato, shut up right now before I punch you in the face. Peeta is just a friend and you're being incredibly rude."

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta is just a friend and you're being incredibly rude." The words circled in my head. I shook my head and then glanced to the girl staring at me from across the room. I snickered a bit and when she noticed, she quickly blushed and turned her head away. My gaze never dropped from her as I asked, "Hey. Who's that? She was staring at me." The entire table burst out in laughter. While rubbing her cheeks from the fresh tears, Johanna Mason, a scary but somewhat pretty girl replied with, "You're JUST now realizing that people have been staring at you?" Another wave of laughter swarmed the table. "Excuse me, what do you mean?" This time Finnick was wiping his tears, "Dude, almost ever female in this school has been eyeing you! Freshmen, Seniors, all of them!" Wow, was I really that attractive? "Oh…" "HAHAHAHA" Katniss was holding her sides mascara running down her face. "God dangit Peeta, YOU RUINED MY MAKEUP!", another wave of laughter. I have to admit, even this time I giggled a little. "WHO THE FUGE IS THAT?!" I yelled. "Oh, it's Clove Sheath. She's always caring a knife in her boot and in my opinion she's a bit creepy." Those were the first words I had heard Fitch say, although she preferred to be called 'Foxface'. "Ah, well-"the school bell cut me off and Katniss dragged me into the girls' bathroom with her. "Katniss, I can't be in here! It's the GIRLS bathroom! I'm pretty sure I have balls." Okay, bad word chose… I'm usually so good with words but Katniss makes me flustered. She blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Urm..Uh…" and then she burst out into laughter again. "And besides, we need to get to class." "Oh, no need, gave us permission to skip her class because we're both so wonderful at math." Oh, that's weird. "Oh, okay, but why are we in here?" She instantly face palmed and then said, "I OBVIOUSLY need to fix my makeup." I rolled my eyes and she got to work.

**Katniss' POV**

I can't believe Peeta just confirmed that he had balls. TOO FUNNY! After finishing my makeup, I decided to show Peeta around the school. "Okay, I'm finished!" I chirped. I saw a wave of relief come onto Peeta's face. Just as we were turning to leave to door swung open. "Shiza" I whispered. Just then, the glorious Clove walked into the bathroom, unaware of Peeta hiding in the stall closest to me. "Hey Clove!" I said. "Hey, just came to fix my makeup." After a few moments of silence I spoke up. "So, Clove, what do you think of Peeta, the new student?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I haven't really met him, but he's super cute!" without thinking I responded with: "Yeah, totally! Me and Finnick are going downhill, were just going to be friends." Aw, that sucks! I guess Peeta will be an option than!" she winked her left eye, smearing wet mascara under it. "URGH" "Yeah, I think I might ask him out." Oh shoot, I totally forgot that he was in here! I heard him snicker from the stall and Clove left. "Oh he's so freaking adorable right? O.M.G!" Peeta said mimicking the same gay guy voice that Finnick uses. "SHUT UP PEETA MELARK I WILL SLAP YOU" I screamed. "Gurlll he be fineeeeeee" He called, and then my hand collided with his arm. "Ouch you bastard!" he cried. "I was just trying to shoo Clove away!" He snickered again, and raced out of the bathroom to our next period.

**TIME FLASH TO GYM**

**Peeta's POV**

Time for gym! Finnick decided to be a douche and tell me to go into the wrong locker room, and there I was greeted by a topless Katniss. "PEETA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! YOU'RE LUCKY NO ONE ELSE IS IN HERE!" She was trying to suppress a smile. "Oh, Finnick told me this was the guy's locker room, sorry, this is really embarrassing…." "Then stop looking at me!" she said, "Then put a shirt on!" She started laughing and then I ran into the guy's locker room, greeted by a naked Finnick. "Nice briefs Finnick." He was laughing uncontrollably. As revenge I said, "Dang, your girlfriend sure looks good without a shirt on!" He blushed so red; he looked like a cherry lollipop! "Not cool dude." Gale was cracking up and this kid Marvel was just staring at us like we were crazy. "I swear, none of the girls even show up to change until like 5 minutes before the bell rings!" "Obviously not Finnick!" After we finished changing, we caught up with Katniss to do our warm-ups. "Oh hey there…" I said blushing. "Peeta, it's fine, it's just like I was wearing my bikini!" I laughed at her attempt to make it all better. She's so nice. "Turns out, me and Clove have a lot in common, we became fast friends!" She said happily. As the gym began to fill, Boggs started the class. "Okay, we are going to train with weapons, GO CRAZY!" We all picked a weapon of choice. Katniss and Gale at the archery station, Finnick with the tridents, Marvel with spears, and me with the knives. In no time at all, Clove came over and hit every target in the bulls eye. I glanced at Katniss and Gale, not missing one bull's eye. All too soon, school was over and I changed into my normal clothes, and just so ironically, Katniss pranced in when I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Nice bra Peeta" she said trying to make fun of me. "Shut up!" After my goodbyes, I walked home, surprisingly; Katniss' house is super close to the bakery. As soon as I got home, I collapsed on to my bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, so I hope you guys like it, I'm sick, and a lot of this is just word vomit. Maybe you can tell, but I hate cussing so not too much shall be used. In case you're wondering, Katniss is based a lot off of me. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVELIES!**

**~Xoxo, **

**Gracey **


	2. Confessions

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews! I would like to mention one special person: DivergentDanceFreak.** **She was my first reviewer! So here is CHAPTER TWO! In case you're wondering, Katniss is based a lot off of me, and Peeta the boy I like. eue A lot of the situations these two are in have happened to me and him. (Yes that includes the locker room scene!) Okay, enough mumbling, HERE WE GO!**

**Saturday 9:00 am. **

**Katniss POV**

My fist week of 10th grade actually went pretty well. Today me and the gang are meeting at the meadow for a picnic, I'm so excited! I'm kind of sad that Finnick and I broke up, but we're better off as just super close friends. My phone started buzzing, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the text.

**Peeta Mellark: Hey Katniss, are we still on for 11?**

**Me: Yep! See you there!**

I threw on a bright yellow tank top, and black skinny jeans. I think I'll just wear my hair down today… I burst open my door and flew down the stairs to the smell of fresh coffee and muffins. "Mmm, Mom, where did you get those?" I asked franticly, taking a bite out of the strawberry muffin. "Oh, dropped them off earlier." She said brightly. "Huh, that's nice of him; I wonder why he did it." "I don't know." She said "Oh, well, I'm hanging out with Peeta later so I can just ask him then." I said, running out of the door. Where I was going, I had no idea. Strangely me feet took the familiar path to the Hawthorn's home. Because I was practically part of the family, I didn't even bother to knock. "Hi Hazel!" I called out. "Oh, hello Katniss! Gale will be down shortly!" She replied from the kitchen. I noticed she was doing dishes, so I decided to help her. After a few minutes of small talk I heard Gale call, "MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY GAME BAG?" I laughed because he's always misplacing things. "Honey, have you looked in your room? I'm pretty sure it's in there!" she looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Shh, I'm going to go scare him!" because I was a hunter, my feet made virtually no noise. There he was, back turned from me, this was my only opportunity. "RAWR" I screamed pouncing on his back, tackling him to the ground. "EEEP!" He cried. By God, he sounded just like Prim when she sees a spider! "Wow Gale, when did you get the sex change?" I said laughing. "NOT FUNNY EVERDEEN!" "Time to go! We're going to be late!" I said dragging him out of the house

**11:00 am Peeta's POV **

"Bye mom, I'm going out." I called up the stairs to my monster –cough- mother. "PEETA WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Oh great, she's mad. "Oh, just to hang out with my friend Katniss Everdeen." I said sweetly. "THAT GIRL THAT LIT HER SELF ON FIRE?" so that's how she got her nickname… "Um, yeah I guess." And with that, I ran out of the door, racing as fast as I can to the meadow. When I arrived I saw the familiar sight of Finnick, without a shirt on. "How charming." I said sarcastically. "What, do you find this, _distracting_?" I rolled my eyes, and thumped him on the head. Hawthorn and Everdeen should be here soon, and Johanna's a bee-otch so she will probably be late." "WAIT DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT!" I laughed at Finnick's stupidity. One dose not simply call Johanna Mason a bee-otch. "DERP, WE'RE HERE!" Katniss' voice called us over to her. "Hey Katpiss" I said, that's my new nickname for her, I know she hates it, but I love it. "Seriously Mellark, one more time, and I'll light you on fire." Oh! That reminds me… "He Katpiss, my mom said you lit yourself on fire?" He face immediately drained of color. "Oh, yeah, if we're going to be friends, I suppose I should tell you about that. But can we go some place more private?" she said in barely a whisper. "Oh, okay." She then drug me to a tree stump in the midst of the forest. "Well, you see when I was 12, my father and Gale's were both working in the mines, and there was a terrible explosion and they both ended up… dead." I could see tears forming up in her eyes. "And, after that happened, I decided I wanted to kill myself, so I went into the forest, and lit myself on fire. Luckily, Hawthorn was there, and saved my life, and now people call me 'The Girl on Fire' behind my back. I don't really mind it, but It just brings back bad memories." My eyes darted around, unsure where to look. "Peeta, you're crying! I'm so sorry!" Oh God, was I seriously crying? So much for being her rock. "Oh, jeez I didn't even notice! I'm so sorry Katpiss, I really am." And at that moment, I grabbed her into the tightest hug I've ever given to anyone. "Peeta, I'm sorry I made you cry." Oh great, now she was guilty.

**Katniss' POV**

"No, I'm just kind of a cry baby, that's all!" That squeezed a giggle out of me, and he took my hand and led us both back to the others. "Oh la la!" chirped Marvel. "Oh hey Marvel, I didn't think you were going to make it! Me and Peeta here just had a heart to heart moment, that's all. I swear!" "More like a tongue to tongue moment." Johanna said under a cough. "Oh hey Johanna, glad to see you could make it." I said blankly. "Excuse us, but I need to tell Katpiss here something real quick." Peeta said blushing. Ugh, I hate it when he calls me that! We walked over to a bolder and he began his story.

**Peeta's POV**

"Okay, so I need to tell you something really important." I took in a deep breath and continued. "Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and I just need to know one thing. It's real easy too. Just answer with "real" or "not real" I took in another deep breath. "Katniss, I love you. You love me real, or not real?"

**GASP! A random cliff hanger appeared! I hoped you enjoyed this freakishly short chapter! Thanks again and please review! I feed off of them, and if I don't get any, I promise you, the next chapter will be written by my 8 year old brother, now we don't want that now, do we? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT MINIONS! AGAIN, IF I DON'T GET 3 REVIEWS BY MONDAY, CHAPTER THREE WILL BE WRITEN BY MY EIGHT YEAR OLD BROTHER, THIS IS NOT A DRILL**

**XOXO, GENEVA, YOUR MASTER. (p.s., this chapter is only like 1,500 words D: ) **


	3. What? Short Filler Chapter D

**Okay guys, I lied, I'm going to write this chapter anyways because I just love this story line too much! So I hoped you liked my cliff hanger in the last chapter and where Katniss is eating the muffin and she asks where her mom got them, it's suppose to say: " dropped them off earlier." Sorry that the name got cut off :P Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy! Xoxo, your master. **

**Katniss' POV**

"You love me, real or not real" My eyes fluttered around, and I could feel myself begin to blush. I mean, I really like Peeta and he's a great person, not to mention SUPER attractive. But, do I _love _him? "Um…." "Oh no, I ruined it! I'm so sorry Katniss!" I could see him start to tear up. "No, listen Peeta; I just need to think about it, that's all okay?" I hugged him tight and he nodded his head. We then returned to the rest of the group. "Whoa, Peeta were you crying?" Gale asked running over to us. "Oh, he just hit his head on a branch, so he cried a bit." I tried to cover up for him. "Yeah, I'm kind of a cry baby, that's all." He said smiling. I could already tell, this was going to be a very interesting afternoon.

**Peeta's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I AM SO STUPID! I just totally ruined Katniss' afternoon, all because I thought a girl I met not even a week ago would confess her undying love for me. God, am I really that desperate? "Earth to Peeta, do you want a sandwich or not?" Johanna yelled at me. "Oh uh, yeah." I said while rubbing my neck. It's just kind of something that I do when I'm nervous. "Peeta, why are you so nervous?" Gale asked. "What? I'm not, I just I uh-"Finnick cut me off. "Peeta Mellark, you look at me right now. I can tell that there is something bothering you and just fess up." Great, I knew I had to confess now. "Well, there's this girl I like, and she has the most beautiful brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Ever since the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one for me. She has the most charming humor and is loveable but strict at the same time. And I would do anything for her but she doesn't like me back." I said, eyes watering. "Oh Peeta…" Annie was starting to cry. "Who is it?" Gale asked. "Well, let's just say if I'm the boy with the bread, me and he would make toast." That got them to laugh a little bit. "Real." I heard a voice whisper, barely audible. "Real Peeta. My answer is real."


	4. Chapter 4 Author's note

**Hey guys, sorry to get your hopes up that this was a new chapter D: **

**I really apologize for how unbelievably crappy these past few chapters have been, but they were just really rushed. NOT TO MENTION I ONLY GOT THREE REVIEWS! I'm really disappointed by that D: **

**I may not be updating for a while because there has been a family crisis so I'm kind of upset and since this story is suppose to be upbeat and funny, I don't want to make it all depressing D: Thanksgiving break is coming up and so be expecting a poop ton of chapters from me!**

**I love you all,**

**Geneva. (AKA your master.)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Move

**Okay, my boredom got the best of me! Here's the next chapter! OH AND THANKS FOR 343 VEIWS! **

**Katniss' POV **

"My answer is real." My heart was pounding, daring to escape my chest. "What?" Finnick glares between Peeta and I. "Oh, Katniss, I-"I cut him off. "Peeta, the truth is I have always really liked you, even if we've only known each other for a week. There's something special about you." "OH MY GOD I HAVE TO POST THIS ON FACEBOOK!" Annie cries as she pulls out her phone. "NO! WAIT!" Peeta says panic in his voice. "Why?" Annie and I ask at the same time. "Well, secretly my mother is friends with all of you on Facebook, and if she saw that she would beat me to a pulp." What? I imagined a buffering symbol over all of our heads as we processed this information. "Wait, that's impossible! I never add anyone I don't know." I said concerned "Well, she made up this name, "Glimmer Sparks" and she just got lucky that it's a real person!" "Guys, don't worry I blocked her, ya'll should do the same." I've always loved how Annie uses words that people said way before the dark days.

**Peeta's POV **

I am the luckiest man alive right now. Katniss Everdeen loves me, I have tons of friends, and so far, nobody hates me! After everyone blocked my mother, Annie shared the information with the world. 'I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, the when all those shadows almost killed your light' my phone began ringing. "Whoa, Peeta you listen to Taylor Swift?" Marvel said surprising a smile. "Uh, no my brothers just messed with my phone?" I said it as more of a question than a statement "Awe, it's okay Peeta, we still love you!" Mage said. She doesn't really talk much, and when she does she sounds very timid. I've always thought she looked familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. "Hey Madge, can I ask you something?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. "Okay Peeta." "Well, you look very familiar and I just can't put my finger on it. Did you maybe visit District Three?" Her face drained of the little color she had in her pale skin. "Why yes I did, just last year." She started crying and I felt terrible. "Madge, why are you crying?" Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Madge was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, the ones I refused to watch. "Oh… now I remember."

**Katniss' POV **

"Um, its 4:00 guys, we should probably be heading home." I said trying to interrupt all of the commotion. "Yeah, Catnip is right." Gale said looking depressed. People began leaving in pairs until finally only Peeta and I were left. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Peeta said flipping his hair from his eyes. I giggled and said "Yeah, sure." "So…." Peeta said awkwardly. "So Taylor Swift, huh?" I said he laughed and shook his head. "You know, you're the best friend I've ever had." He said. "Oh, you're the best girlfriend a girl could have!" I said to him laughing. "Katniss, can I spend the night at your house?" Well that's random. "Well, I guess so. Why?" His eyes suddenly rid of the shine they usually hold, shifting to dull spheres. "Well, you see my mom beats me because she wanted a daughter and instead here I am… She disapproves of my friends, mostly you and if she knew where I was today, she might actually kill me. She was sad that I wasn't reaped last year." I sighed and gave him a hug and then we walked back to my house hand in hand.

**Primrose POV **

Ugh, where is Katniss? She left at 11 this morning and its 4! Just then the door swung open revealing two tall figures. "Hello Katniss!" I called summoning her over. "Hey, little duck!" She said giving me a hug. I looked to her left and noticed a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanish skin. He looked a lot like me, a merchant kid. "Hello. Who are you may I ask?" I said standing up straight. Since Dad died, I've basically been a father to Katniss; Mother thinks it's so adorable. He chuckled and said, "My name is Peeta Mellark, the new kid in town." Oh, so his father is the one who dropped off those yummy muffins. "The name is Primrose Everdeen, nice to meet you." I said business like. Faster than the blink of an eye, Katniss threw me down and darted up stairs before I was able to ask any more questions.

**Peeta's POV **

"Aw, she's adorable!" I said as Katniss and I ran up the stairs. "I know." She said blankly. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked she smiled and said, "You know, my Dad used to say that a lot. Anyways, I was just thinking. Why don't you move in with us? It's not fair that your mother treats you like that and we have an extra bedroom, and-"I cut her off before she could continue. "Katniss, I couldn't take advantage of your Mother like that!" she replied before I could finish. "But I _want_ you to stay!" "Katniss, you didn't let me finish! I was going to say I would have to pay rent and cook dinner every other night!" She started cheering and ran down stairs to find her Mother. I sighed and decided to look around her room. What's this? There was a piece of paper laying on her desk with notes scribbled on it. My curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up.

**Katniss' POV **

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" I said standing in the door way. I swear Peeta jumped 3 feet into the air! I dropped to the grown laughing and he turned bright red. "Sorry, I just I don't, UGH!" I finally calmed down a bit and decided to share the news with him. "My Mother said you can stay for 50 dollars a month!" I said hugging him. "That's great! I'll go get my stuff and tell my Father and brothers where I'm going!" and with that he ran out of the door. Life could get any better.

**15 minutes later**

There was a knock on the door and I jumped, stumbling out of a deep sleep. "AHH!" I heard Prim scream as I darted down stairs. With his brown hair a mess and blood all over his face, Gale stood at the door crying.

**Gasp! A cliff hanger! I'm so happy that I have 343 views! THAT'S AWESOME! So I know a lot of you won't like that Peeta is moving in with Katniss and their relationship is rushed but haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Anyways, don't worry Gale will be okay. My sister read this chapter and she was like, "NO DON'T KILL OFF GALE!" So I won't ;D I hope you enjoyed this shortish chapter!**


End file.
